


Days to Come

by JaqRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqRabbit/pseuds/JaqRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His smile made the summer rain fade into nothing.</p><p>Modern Zoro x Reader One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days to Come

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prize one shot for someone on deviantArt 
> 
> Please enjoy!

  
Rain poured over the windshield in heavy waves, water sloshing and splattering across the glass as the wiper blades did their damnedest to keep up.  Yet it was too much for them, like someone was pouring a continuous bucket of water onto your car as you struggled to navigate the back roads home.  The other drivers made it worse, their headlights burning bright through the downpour while they sped through puddles of water that seemed to grow bigger and bigger with each passing minute.

Despite it being hard to see, much less drive, the ride was comfortable.  One would normally feel on edge when commuting through a thunderous storm where violent winds and powerful rain pummeled down, but you felt untroubled by it all.  You didn't need music or conversation, just the company of mother nature and the occasional _click click click_ from your turn signal.

Your passenger felt the same way, his body slumped in his seat, head laid back, and arms flopped at his sides.  The rise and fall of his barrel chest moved in a worrying, slow motion while his mouth remained wide open as he took deep, alleviating breaths.  Though it seemed the green haired male was in one of his usual states of slumber, the burdensome patch of gauze over his left eye and the pain pills that rattled in your pocket said otherwise.  The medication seemed to put him into a mind nulling state, only shifting every so often in his seat when he would realize where he was and what was going on.  

Zoro didn't make it known if he remembered anything, but you had a feeling he was more confused at this point then he had since the accident.  So when you turned down a back alley that had parking for the low income housing, you weren't surprised when he couldn't recognize which one was his own home.  

It wasn't anything special, just a cheap place for a couple to start out on in their first attempt at being adults.  The house was a greying white with plants that sprouted in the spring and now covered the home's sidings like mold on bread.  The roof leaked in some places and the yard was in serious need of a cut, even the backyard fence was overcome with plants and brush that made it look...charming, but made it a hassle just to walk through without worrying over wasps and prickle bushes sticking to your jeans.

You parked in your usual space, careful of the garbage cans that were knocked over in your hurry to leave just a few days ago, and turned off the car.  Zoro was aware that the ride was over and started to shift, his gaze flickering to you then back out the window before he started to reach for the handle.

"Zoro, no, wait!"  You hurriedly locked the car then turned to look in the backseat.  "Let me come around with the umbrella!"

He didn't listen to you, just continued to jiggle the handle and scowl.  "It's jammed."

You ignored him and searched around the floorboard for your umbrella, finding it under a pile of dirty work clothes and fast food receipts.  While Zoro was still trying to figure out why his door wasn't working, you slipped out of the car just as the rain started to get heavier, barely able to open your umbrella up before you drowned in rain water.  Your shoes were already wet and cold, soaking into the material until your socks started to _squish squish_ at each step you took as you walked to the passenger side.  At least it was a warm, summer storm instead of a cold, autumn downpour.

Zoro looked startled when you opened his door, holding the umbrella over his side so he wouldn't get the least bit wet.  His face scrunched up as he stared at you.

"What's that for?"

You paused and looked at the item shielding you both from the army of water falling from the sky.  "Zoro, it's raining."

He glowered and attempted to climb out of the car, his hands slipping on the frame of the door a few times before he managed to stand up, teeter, then lean heavily against you.  You laughed when he quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and laid his head on your shoulders, working hard to gain control over his balance.

"It wasn't raining when we left..."  His breath tickled your ear and you smiled.

"Sweetie, that was two days ago.  You've been in the hospital."

Zoro's hands moved to your hips, calloused fingers clinging tightly to your soaked shirt while he processed this information.  You could feel him rest his face in the crook of your neck, the thick bandage pressed against your wet skin where it was, no doubt, getting damp.  It worried you and the last thing you wanted was to drag him back to the hospital to get poked and prodded at even more.

You were about to steady him when he took a fumbling step back, almost falling back into the car then turning to head towards the backyard gate.  A soft squeak of panic escaped your throat as you followed after him, umbrella stretched out over his head as you tried to keep your boyfriend as dry as possible.   Despite being high on pain medicine, Zoro was actually pretty functional.  He was walking, speaking coherently, and he even recognized who you were!  Compared to his state the first day in the ER, you were incredibly thankful for this.

But just because he was functional didn't mean he was all there.

This was evident as he walked straight through puddles that pooled in the backyard (the landscaping too shitty to slope towards the nearest storm drain), while you danced around them and did your best to keep up.  The bottom of his pants grew sopping wet in a matter of seconds and you were pretty sure his work boots were completely ruined.  He was much faster then you too, but you're proud to say that you managed to keep the umbrella over him enough that not a single raindrop had touched his wonderfully thick head.  

You let out a sigh of relief when the two of you finally made it to the back porch, both stumbling up the stairs and taking shelter before Zoro made it to the door and jerked at the handle in agitation.

"It's jammed."

You held back a laugh as you closed your umbrella and fished for the house key.  Zoro looked reluctant to move out of the way, but you managed to hip bump him until he turned his attention elsewhere.  He studied the tiny area, looking perplexed as to why it faced more towards the neighbors ugly, grey house instead of the unkempt backyard.  In the original listing for the home, the back porch had been labeled 'a great outdoor space for friends and family', but turned out to be the size of a janitor's closet.  It was only wide enough to hold a lawn chair, some trash bags full of recycled cans, an old recliner you both found in the alley and had a horrible view of the neighbor's vinyl siding.

It wasn't a bad place to sit outside - you've been in worse - but it sure wasn't what you had expected...

Turning, you found that Zoro had zeroed in on the loveseat, already lumbering onto it's old cushions and stretching out his legs with a long sigh.  He closed his good eye and tried to get comfortable, his body adjusting this way and that until he stopped and sat with tense shoulders.

"Hey," you stepped forward.  "Time to go inside."

He didn't answer as you moved closer, just looked annoyed as his mouth formed a deep grimace and his nose twitched like he smelled something awful.  You grew concerned when you spoke again and got no reply, making you wonder if Zoro could hear you or was so out of it that nothing could gain his attention.  It wasn't until that you were leaning over him, ready to nudge him awake, when he snatched at both your arms and dragged you into his lap.

The first thing you noticed was his body heat, warming upwards through his skin and right against your torso where you quivered and squirmed until he growled and held tighter.  Strong hands moved to grab at your hips in a possessive manner before shifting more towards the hem of your shirt, threatening to slip beneath the wet cloth that clung to you so he could grope at your bare skin.  Zoro's fingers traced gently over your hips then upwards towards your back and shoulder blades, exploring desperately while pulling you so close that your nose was mere inches from his.  Hot breath fanned over your face and you could already feel your legs ache from the awkward way you sat, but was distracted as he moved to brush his lips over your neck and spoke in a deep, slurred voice.

"Nap with me."

You laughed, a reaction he clearly wasn't going for as his face screwed up in an angry manner.  When it didn't look like you'd stop any time soon he decided to shut you up by pressing his lips hard and firm against your own.  Heat spread over your cheeks as he kissed you clumsily, his lack of coordination making it seem more heated while his hands fumbled up your spine.  His travels caused your shirt and jacket to ride up and you felt the wind brush against your damp body, a strange mixture of amusement and thrill wracking you as he eagerly touched and petted.  

Zoro's lips were chapped and he smelled like antiseptic, but you could still detect everything you loved about him.  Wildflowers and muggy rain clouded your senses and made your body buzz and your nose tingle, heat pooled into your stomach and you were vaguely aware of the chair reclining back and forcing you more into his lap.  He ended the kiss and pressed his lips against your cheek before pushing your face into his chest, his fingers weaving through your hair and massaging your scalp as you inhaled Zoro's scent.

You were relieved to find him comfortable, his shoulders loose and his body engulfing you in an affectionate hug that made you feel safe and happy.

But no matter how much you wanted this to last, Zoro was still hurt and needed to get to bed.

"Zoro-"

" _Shhhhhhhhhh..._ "

He kissed the top of your head, the bandage over his eye brushing against your scalp and making you frown.  You reached up to touch his cheek with worry when he smiled at you, tired but serene as he wrapped an arm around your waist and closed his good eye.

"Everything's going to be okay."

It's what his coworkers had told you when you raced into the lobby of the emergency room.  What the doctor had said when he showed you the charts and explained how Zoro would never use his left eye again.  Your friends and family assuring you that he would be okay and that life would just be a little difficult for a while.

It's what you'd told yourself each night as you sat next to Zoro's bed and cried while he slept.

Worry and anxiety had built up with each passing moment you watched over him in the hospital, his personality subdued and unresponsive.  Your fears had grown and preyed on your imagination while your heart wept with uncertainty.  Everything piled on top the other until it made you physically sick and there seemed to be no relief in sight.  You dreaded the upcoming days, weeks, and years of possible hardship of him losing something everyone took for granted.

Yet all he had to do was look you right in the eyes, brush his fingers over your cheek and smile.

It was like being showered in sunshine despite the raging storm and you couldn't help but love him even more dearly then ever before.

Zoro said everything's going to be okay.

Shame on anyone who thought you could ever doubt him.

 


End file.
